Asilo
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Se metió en la cama finalmente, y era tan cálida, tan suave y tan confortante que su estómago se retorcía al tratar de no asociar el olor impregnado en las sábanas con el chico que dormía en la cama de al lado. En serio lo intentó. (El título no tiene que ver con el mangaaaaa)


Eran las siete de la tarde y apenas comenzaba a esconderse el sol. Shima bostezó, contagiando a Rin.

―Creo que lo tengo. ―dijo Shima de pronto, sonriendo y alejándose lo más posible de las hojas que tenían esparcidas sobre la cama.

―¿Seguro? ―le preguntó Koneko.

―Trata de explicármelo. ―le pidió Bon, no muy convencido.

Rin sólo sonrió divertido. Era Bon quien les enseñaba a los tres, y Koneko ya había logrado entenderlo. Por eso, ahora entre Shima y él se inició una especie de competencia. Lo único que obtenía el ganador serían horas de sueño.

Shima terminó su explicación. Rin no entendió nada de lo que dijo por estar divagando. Bon asintió, y se incorporó también para estirarse.

―Lo tienes. ―dijo. Y mientras se estiraba, pudieron escuchar como su espalda sonaba. Llevaban horas sentados en su cama, excepto él, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

―¡Ha! ¡¿Oíste eso, Okumura?!

―¡De todos modos me irá mejor en el examen!

―¿Van a hacer esto otra vez? ―preguntó Koneko.

Shima volvió a bostezar.

―No. Estoy cansado. Esto podría o no ser un sueño. De seguro me dormí y estoy babeando mis notas.

Koneko asintió, y esta vez fue él a quien se le contagió el bostezo.

―¿Podemos seguir mañana?

―¡Pero el examen es mañana! ―trató de argumentar Rin.

Aunque entendía que todos estaban agotados, y era egoísta retenerlos ahí sólo porque se distraía y no fue capaz de entender una simple oración que debía traducir. Eso y… unos cuantos versos.

―Shima tiene razón. ―siguió Koneko. ―No nos servirá de nada estudiar hasta tan tarde si mañana no vamos a estar en condiciones por dormir mal.

―Traidores. ―murmuró Rin.

―Yo me quedaré otro rato. ―dijo Bon.

―¡¿Eh?!

Los tres voltearon a verlo.

―Pero… ―trató de replicar Koneko.

―Aún no tengo sueño. Si quieren, ustedes pueden irse.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―a Rin le brillaban los ojos cuando lo miraba.

―No me molesta.

Shima fue el primero en pasar por encima de Koneko para levantarse. Se estiró hasta que ya no pudo más y jaló a Koneko hasta que lo hizo ponerse de pie también. No lo dejó replicar, tampoco.

Cuando se fueron, el silencio que los envolvió fue incómodo. Rin no sabía que decir, y Bon no era una persona a la que los silencios incómodos le afectaran demasiado.

―Dame tu cuaderno. ―Pidió, estirando su mano.

Rin le dio su cuaderno, y Bon arrancó las hojas que había escrito durante la tarde.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―¡Porque no sabes tomar apuntes!

―¿Eh? ¿Vas a…?

Bon estaba copiando otra vez los apuntes, esta vez viéndolos desde su propio cuaderno. ¿En serio copiaría todas las páginas? Rin sintió que no lo merecía.

A Bon le picaban las manos por arrancar esas hojas y escribirlas él mismo, pero no quería que lo molestaran por ello. Por eso, que se fueran le daba el momento perfecto para poder hacerlo.

Aunque ni siquiera tenía claro porqué lo hacía.

―…gracias. ―le dijo Rin.

Le impresionó que casi no miraba su cuaderno, y no pasaba por alto ni siquiera una palabra. Era brillante…

―¿Qué miras?

―¡Nada!

Volvió a fijar su vista en el colchón.

El estómago de Suguro rugió, y Rin volvió a reír.

―Voy a preparar algo. ―decidió, y se incorporó.

―No tienes que-

―De todos modos tenía que hacerlo. Tú sigue haciendo mi tarea.

Volvió a reír, y apenas alcanzó a escapar de la habitación cuando Bon le lanzó algo que muy probablemente era su almohada, que chocó contra la puerta.

Suguro se concentró mejor ahora que no estaba, y siguió copiando. Trató de usar colores, líneas, flechas y todo lo que haría para destacarle las cosas importantes, imaginando que estaba enseñándole a un niño. Lo cual no era muy difícil.

Como no tenía música, radio ni nada encendido, no tuvo ninguna percepción del paso del tiempo hasta que Rin volvió a entrar al cuarto con una bandeja llena de cosas que al principio ni siquiera pudo identificar.

―Hazme un espacio en la cama.

Suguro movió todos los papeles que habían frente a él para que pudiera sentarse y dejar la bandeja.

―¿Está bien que comamos en la habitación?

―Sí, no importa.

Miró de reojo la cama de al lado.

―¿Le preparaste al profesor también?

―Sí. Aunque no creo que vuelva a dormir.

Volvió a mirar. Kuro dormía plácidamente sobre la almohada, como si la cama fuese suya.

Comieron en silencio. Bon agradeció por la comida, y pasó una eternidad más explicándole a Rin cómo leer esos apuntes y poder asociarlos a los términos que ya habían estudiado y debería conocer.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo, que acabaron ambos sentados con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas estiradas. Bon necesitaría estirar durante dos horas si quería volver a mover las piernas.

Como mañana tenían sólo un examen y el siguiente era en unos días, decidieron sólo enfocarse en el de mañana.

Bon estaba leyendo en voz alta un enunciado para que luego Rin lo interpretara en sus palabras, y como Rin bostezó, claramente no estaba poniéndole atención. Puso su mano sobre su pierna para recuperarlo sin perder su propia concentración, y siguió leyendo mientras Rin se acomodaba para quedar más recto. Bon no quitó su mano de la pierna de Rin, Y Rin no pudo dejar de mover su cola. Bon trató de que su cola chocando contra su cabeza no lo desviara del tema, pero tuvo que cortar eso de todos modos.

Como tenía en su mano izquierda la hoja que estaba leyendo, quitó su mano derecha del muslo de Rin para detener su cola, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Apenas quitó su mano, la cola de Rin dejó de agitarse.

¿Había sido involuntario?

Detuvo su lectura y volteó a verlo. Rin le devolvió confuso la mirada.

―¿Por qué paraste?

No lo había notado. Bon comenzó a reír. Rin no entendía qué le pasaba.

―No puedo creerlo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―No importa. ―seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios. ―Terminemos y quizás te lo diga.

Rin hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada con tal de no interrumpir.

Cuando acabó de leer, le pidió, tal como a Koneko y Shima, que le explicara lo que entendió.

Impresionantemente, pese a que divagó bastante, había entendido todo.

―…Bien.

―¡¿Si?!

¡Ni él mismo creía que lo había hecho bien!

―¡Si! ¡Lo tienes!

―¡Woah!

Rin escuchó la voz de Kuro en su cabeza.

"Rin, tengo hambre."

―¡Cierto! ―le habló a él ahora. ―Estabas dormido cuando comimos.

"¿Por qué aún no se va?"

―Porque… estaba enseñándome.

"Pero no me dejan dormir cuando hablan. Y quiero dormir contigo. Y comer. Dile que se vaya."

Suguro lo miró extraño, sin entender nada de lo que maullaba Kuro.

―Está… quejándose porque no puede dormir.

―¡¿Ah?! ¡Está dormido desde que llegamos!

―Duerme todo el día, pero en las noches duerme conmigo.

―Ah, sólo es una pataleta.

"¡RIIIIIIIIN!"

―También tiene hambre. Iré a buscarle comida.

―De acuerdo.

Rin salió y Kuro no dejó de maullar fuerte. Bon no podía entenderlo, pero se imaginaba que había seguido peleando con él por alguna razón.

Cuando Rin volvió, y Kuro se puso a comer, Suguro se levantó para poder alcanzar su teléfono. Y cuando lo vio, casi lo suelta de la impresión.

Rin se acercó a mirar, y Suguro le enseñó la pantalla.

―¡LAS DOCE!

Suguro palmeó su rostro con ambas manos, mientras Rin seguía en pánico.

―¡¿Cómo pueden ser las doce?! ¡Apenas eran las siete!

―Para que veas lo lento que eres.

―AGHHH. ―volvió a mirar a Kuro. ―Con razón estaba molesto con nosotros.

―¿También yo?

―Si.

Bon miró a Kuro también. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que le estaba diciendo antes.

―¿Vas a irte, o…

―¿Tengo opciones? Es tan tarde…

Detestaba la idea de tener que volver a esa hora, las preguntas que iban a hacerle y seguramente también despertaría a todos.

―Uhm… Puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré en la de Yukio.

―¿No va a volver?

―No lo sé. Nunca me dice nada.

Lo pensó un segundo.

―De acuerdo.

No era raro, ¿O si? Sólo dormiría en su cama. Eso no significaba nada.

Apenas Rin se llevó el plato de Kuro, ambos se prepararon para dormir.

Rin le dijo a Kuro que se quedara en esa cama por hoy, y se acostó junto a él.

Suguro intentó hablarle, pero apenas tocó la cama ya se había dormido. Sonrió, porque el idiota estaba muerto de sueño y no lo decía. De todos modos esperaba haberlo ayudado con el examen, y que los apuntes le sirvieran para repasar.

Se metió en la cama finalmente, y era tan cálida, tan suave y tan confortante que su estómago se retorcía al tratar de no asociar el olor impregnado en las sábanas con el chico que dormía en la cama de al lado. En serio lo intentó.

¿Cuántas horas pasaron? ¿Dos? ¿Una? ¿Cinco?

Rin no tenía idea, pero hizo lo posible por ignorar los golpes que le daban en el brazo. Gruñó, trató de quitar la mano y volver a cubrirse la cabeza con las mantas, pero cuando su cuerpo fue descubierto por completo y el frío lo envolvió, se levantó a pelear con quien fuera.

Se encontró con el rostro de Yukio.

―¿Por qué me despiertas? ―susurró. ―¿Qué hora es?

―Las tres de la mañana. ¿Quién es? ―preguntó, apuntando su cama. Estaba cubierto completamente.

―Suguro. Pensé que no ibas a volver.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé, era tarde. ¿Por qué no te acostaste conmigo?

―No quiero. Cuando duermo contigo me pateas, me destapas y me muerdes.

―¡Sólo fue una vez! ―Trató de elevar la voz sin dejar de susurrar y Yukio sonrió.

―De todos modos duermo mal contigo.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Vete. Y llévate a Kuro.

Hizo un puchero al tomar a Kuro en brazos y salir de su cama.

―Eres un mal hermano, ¿Sabías?

―No te escucho, estoy durmiendo.

Se lanzó en la cama con ropa.

¡¿Ya estaba dormido?!

Rin dejó a Kuro en la cabecera de su cama y no se lo pensó demasiado para abrir las mantas y meterse con Suguro. De todos modos Bon estaba pegado al muro, y con el frío que le dio cuando Yukio lo destapó, no pensaba irse a otra parte. Se pegó lo más que pudo al chico y volvió a dormirse.

¿Cuántas horas durmió? ¿Cuatro? ¿Doce? Era imposible saberlo.

Sólo supo que era de día por el calor que sintió al despertar, e instantáneamente descubrió el porqué.

Volteó y vio a Rin junto a él. Lo miró el tiempo equivalente a lo que uno mira un zapato antes de levantarse, y luego trató de procesar porqué Rin, que se había acostado en otra cama, estaba abrazándolo ahora.

Yukio estaba en la otra cama. Se hizo una clara película mental de lo que pudo haber pasado durante la madrugada.

Miró al otro lado, y vio a Kuro durmiendo en la almohada, en el espacio que quedaba entre su cabeza y su hombro.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía a Kuro pegado a un lado y a Rin en el otro?! ¡Por eso despertó muerto de calor!

Cuando se levantó pasó por encima de Rin para salir, y evitó hacer ruido. Incluso tomó sus zapatos y los sacó para ponérselos afuera. También su bolso.

No tenía idea de la hora que era, y decidió irse sin siquiera mirar en el celular.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, ya no había nadie dentro, y agradeció infinitamente eso.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba a correr cuando el resto dormía, y esperaba que nadie pensara que aquel día había sido diferente.

.

Ya estaba en el salón cuando Rin llegó, atrasado. El profesor le había hecho una mueca extraña cuando lo vió por la mañana, y Suguro no supo interpretar si estaba molesto por haberse quedado la noche anterior o si aquella expresión significaba otra cosa.

Pero Rin ni siquiera parecía recordarlo.

Se sentó cerca de Shiemi, como usualmente hacía, y apenas prestó atención al resto durante el resto de la clase. Suguro ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo.

Al receso, quiso preguntarle, pero apenas se acercó, Rin disparó primero:

―¡¿A qué hora saliste?!

Shiemi ya se había levantado para salir detrás de Izumo, y el resto estaba dispersándose de a poco por la sala. Nadie parecía interesado en ellos dos.

Suguro se sentó frente a él, en la silla de la mesa de adelante, con las piernas abiertas y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo, para quedar de frente a Rin.

―No sé. Pero los tres seguían dormidos. ¡¿Por qué demonios dormías conmigo?!

A Rin le enterneció que contara también a Kuro.

―¡No quería salir!

―¡Pudiste haberme despertado!

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo fui quien te dijo que te quedaras. Además Yukio no quiso dormir conmigo. Lo siento.

Daba igual. No había dormido mal, ni había sido desagradable para nada. Excepto por el calor, apenas notó que estaba allí.

―No tiene sentido esta discusión. ―cedió. ―¿Crees que puedes con el examen? ¿Repasamos?

―¿Aún tienes ganas de estudiar conmigo?

Suguro asintió, sonriendo, sin saber porqué, y Rin correspondió a esa sonrisa con naturalidad.

Estaba feliz de tenerlo de su lado, y apoyándolo en situaciones tan simples, pero contra las cuales no puede sólo.

―Okumura, parpadeaste. Bon gana. ―Shima se sentó junto a ellos. ―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se miran de ese modo?

Claro. Se habían quedado en silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que los desconcentró su voz.

―Vamos a repasar para el examen. ―respondió Rin, sin dejar que el momento se tornara extraño.

―¡Oh! No responde mi pregunta, pero quiero unirme.

Bon sintió molestia por un momento, pero alivio en el otro. Le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con Rin a solas, pero agradecía que no le hayan permitido hacerlo. Con el tipo se pensamientos que estaba teniendo, era muy probable que dijera algo estúpido.

Así que lo dejó pasar, y simplemente se puso a estudiar con ambos.

.

Pasaron un par de días y volvieron a encontrarse los cuatro en la habitación de Rin. Pasaron la tarde juntos, estudiando, riendo y en gran parte hablando de cosas no relacionadas al curso.

Yukio volvió temprano, y para no molestar, Bon optó porque era mejor irse y seguir durante la mañana si aún tenían dudas.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―dijo Koneko.

Y no hizo falta preguntarle a Shima: obviamente elegía irse a dormir.

―¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ―Rin se lanzó a encarar a Bon en la puerta. ―Suguro, por favor. No puedo sacar otro cero.

―Ya tienes todo para estudiar, y puedes mandarme un mensaje por-

―¡Por favor! ―agachó la cabeza frente a él, logrando que se pusiera nervioso. En especial por la risa de Shima. ―Si

te vas, sabes que no voy a estudiar nada. Lo he intentado, y acabo haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Por favor, Suguro.

Iba a decirle que si, obviamente. Pero no quería hacerlo enseguida. No quería ser tan obvio.

―Bien. Sólo un rato. ―acabó aceptando.

―No te echaré de menos por las mañanas. Por favor, adelante. ―bromeó Shima.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

¿Lo sabía y no había dicho nada en todo el día?

Cerró la puerta al salir, y Yukio volvió a entrar a la habitación sólo para volver a salir enseguida.

Suguro supuso que estaba buscando algo para comer antes de dormir. Ellos habían comido antes juntos, pero supuso que Rin le dejó algo preparado.

―¿En cual quedaste?

―Uhm. ―Rin ojeó su cuaderno. ―La siete.

―Vuelve a leer la seis.

Mientras lo hacía, Bon se dedicó sólo a mirarlo. No tenía muchos ánimos de escribir ni de seguir leyendo.

Rin estaba concentrado, y no le prestaba atención de todos modos.

Lo miró fijo todo el tiempo que estuvo analizando el texto, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo y su rostro se apoyaba en su brazo, que a su vez estaba sobre el colchón.

Sintió la necesidad de voltear, ese sentimiento de que estas siendo observado, y se encontró con los ojos de Kuro fijos en él. ¿Parecía estar sonriendo?

El gato siguió ignorándolo enseguida, y Bon volvió su vista hacia el cuaderno esta vez. Sentía que ese gato lo odiaba.

―Ya. ―dijo Rin.

―Vuelve a la siete.

Rin hizo una mueca, pero comenzó a leer a regañadientes.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!

La efusividad innecesaria al tomar el lápiz para ponerse a escribir eran lo que hacían sonreír a Suguro.

―La ocho también estaba relacionada.

―De acuerdo.

Cuando las terminó, Suguro le quitó la hoja.

―Para las siguientes necesitas la tabla que hicieron en clase. ¿Recuerdas cuál?

Rin negó con la cabeza, y Bon rodó los ojos antes de dibujarla en su cuaderno.

―Debes aprenderla. Trata de dibujarla apenas te den el examen, así no piensas en ella cuando leas el resto de preguntas.

―De acuerdo. ¡Eres muy bueno enseñando!

―Claro… claro que no.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a que Shima y Koneko lo halagaran, Rin lo hacía de forma tan natural y sincera que lograba hacerlo sentir extraño.

No hacía falta darle más vueltas para notar que Rin no era cualquier persona. No para él.

Yukio abrió la puerta al rato.

―Duerman.

―Espera, aún no. ―replicó Rin. ―¿Por qué?

―Porque soy su profesor y lo recomiendo. Y porque soy tu hermano y si no me dejas dormir te voy a sacar de la habitación.

―¿Quieres pelear?

―¿Quieres que te dispare?

―No, estoy bien.

―Bien.

Yukio ya estaba dándoles la espalda metido en la cama. A Bon le llamó la atención cómo lo ignoró olímpicamente, y no se incomodó para nada porque estuviera ahí.

―¿Suguro puede quedarse?

―Oye. ―trató de detenerlo.

―Tu cama. ―Fue la respuesta de Yukio. ―Ahora shhh.

¿Era normal que se comportara así cuando tenía sueño?

―¿Seguimos mañana?

Suguro asintió, y vio a Rin levantarse del suelo y subir sus pantalones antes de quitarse la camiseta y ponerse una que ya estaba tirada a los pies de la cama.

Ahora Suguro no podría quitarse esa secuencia de la cabeza.

―¿Prefieres el muro o el borde? ―le preguntó mientras se levantaba. La vez anterior se acostó en el borde porque él ya estaba allí, y prefirió preguntar por… ninguna razón aparente.

Rin comenzó a reír, y Yukio volvió a hacerlos callar. Entonces Rin pasó a acostarse primero.

Quería preguntarle porqué le daba risa la pregunta. Tal vez porque no tenía ninguna importancia, o tal vez porque precisamente le importaba era que le provocaba risa.

Quería seguir hablando con él.

Rin se acostó de cara al muro, dándole la espalda, y él se acostó en el rincón, quitándole las mantas para cubrirse.

Kuro saltó encima de Suguro como si fuera una manta más en la cama y pasó a acostarse enfrente de la cara de Rin.

―¿Por qué te acuestas aquí? Ponte abajo.

"No quiero. Después vas a abrazarlo y van a aplastarme."

―¿Eh?

"La vez anterior me aplastaron y tuve que salir."

―No, ya, pero-

―¡Rin! ―gritó Yukio.

Suguro le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se callara. No sabía porqué peleaba con Kuro, pero sólo con la voz de Yukio entendía que estaba apunto de dispararle a los tres. Y algo le decía que Yukio era capaz de dormir con el revolver bajo la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Rin, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la camiseta negra de Suguro. Trató de enfocar para darse perspectiva, y cuando por fin reaccionó, pudo por fin darse cuenta de cómo su brazo subía y bajaba suavemente sobre el pecho de Bon, al ritmo de su respiración. Miró hacia arriba, y vio su rostro calmado. Le tomó otro momento darse cuenta de que su cabeza estaba sobre el brazo de Bon, y se sintió aún más invasivo.

Siguió viendo lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, y quería moverse, voltear o levantarse, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Y a la vez, ni siquiera quería respirar con tal de no despertarlo y así no tener que salir de ahí.

Yukio seguía dormido. Por la temperatura, aún era de noche.

No le tomó ni un minuto volver a dormirse, y no supo nada más hasta…

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Suguro gritar, y al ver el muro, quiso voltear a ver qué le pasaba, y el movimiento tiró su cola, haciéndolo gritar también.

―¡Estás encima de mi cola! ―le gritó.

Suguro se movió sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera sacarla. El dolor casi le hace soltar una lágrima.

―¡¿Por qué gritabas?!

―¡Kuro me estaba pateando la cara!

"¡No es cierto!"

―¡No se qué dice pero es mentira! ¡Estaba rasguñándome!

Rin comenzó a reír fuerte, y ambos lo miraron atónitos.

―¡Me asustaste!

Suguro seguía serio, y Kuro se había alejado de él lo más posible.

Kuro siempre se estiraba mientras dormía, y para hacerlo apoyaba sus patas en lo que tuviera enfrente. Rin varias veces había despertado por sus garras clavadas en sus pies, espalda o incluso en su rostro. Y si dolía.

Suguro pareció reaccionar de la misma forma que él con su cola. Al menos, no se veía que le hubiera hecho nada. Y Rin agradecía haberse quitado de encima suyo mientras dormía, así Bon no sabría que lo había abrazado durante la noche.

¿Y si era a lo que se refería Kuro?

Y si era así, y había pasado la noche que Suguro despertó primero…

―Lamento lo de tu cola. ―dijo cuando se calmó, y volvió a dejarse caer contra la almohada.

―No pasa nada. ―dudó si debía preguntar o no. Por una parte, sentía la incomodidad de que tenía a otro chico en su cama, y luego debían irse a clases juntos y sería sumamente incómodo. Pero también sentía aquel momento como algo tan íntimo, que podía abrazarlo otra vez sin tratar de justificarse con que estaba dormido o no.

―La otra noche, cuando saliste temprano… o más bien cuando despertaste… ¿hice algo raro?

―Eres raro.

―Sí, no, pero…

Suguro sonrió, y como estaba acostado de lado para poder verlo, Rin se acomodó frente a él del mismo modo.

―Me refiero… a si estaba cerca o…

Suguro escondió su rostro contra el cojín por un momento, y volvió a sonreír cuando lo miró. Su cabello hacia abajo ahora lucía más desordenado, y Rin se sonrojó.

―Estabas abrazándome.

―¡No!

―Sí, lo juro.

―Kuro me lo dijo pero, oh no, no. ―Ahora fue su turno de cubrir su rostro con sus manos. ―Lo siento.

―Está bien. Fue raro, pero da igual. Debiste pensar que era otra persona.

―No.

―¿No? ―Rin seguía cubriendo su rostro, así que Bon insistió. ―¿Okumura?

Volvió a encararlo.

―Sabía que eras tú. Hoy también.

―Sabías que… ¡Pero si hoy ni siquiera despertaste antes!

―Sí lo hice, pero no quise levantarme. Estaba… cómodo. Era cálido estar sobre tu brazo. No quise alejarme.

Bon no respondió. Sólo vio cómo poco a poco su rostro enrojecía, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Rin volvió a darle la espalda rápidamente.

―¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ SIENDO HONESTO CONTIGO!

Era adorable que le avergonzara decirlo. Incluso el mismo se avergonzaba, pero como no era él quien lo dijo, le pareció soportable.

Ahora que estaba de espaldas, con su cabello alborotado, su cuello descubierto y su cola agitándose de un lado a otro, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo.

Se acercó aún más. Sabía que sería incómodo para Rin estar tan encerrado entre él y el muro, y esperó una reacción más violenta.

―¿Qué haces?

Pero no ocurrió. Esa fue su pregunta, fue lo único que dijo, y ni siquiera se movió.

Suguro pasó su brazo sobre su cintura, para dejarlo caer frente a su estómago, y aprovechó de apoyar su cabeza sobre su propio brazo libre para así acercarse lo suficiente como para que su nariz rozara su nuca.

―Sólo un momento. ―pidió.

En realidad quería quedarse ahí todo el tiempo posible, pero un momento bastaba para darle ánimos de continuar el resto del día.

Rin sentía su estómago tan revuelto que podría haber vomitado.

Suguro, aquel sujeto tan genial de la clase, el mejor, el serio, el competitivo, ahora le pedía un momento para… ¿Qué hacía exactamente? Eso ni siquiera era un abrazo.

―Dame tu brazo. ―Pidió Rin.

―¿Cómo?

―Tu brazo. Ya sabes, como en la mañana. ―Y cuando Suguro pasó su brazo por debajo para que pudiera apoyar su cabeza, agregó: ―Sólo un momento, ¿no?

Suguro se rio, inhaló, y luego soltó aire contra su nuca, tan cerca de su piel que Rin sintió que moriría.

Se hundió aún más en el colchón. No entendía la repentina necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero de un momento a otro no quería volver a salir de ahí. Sentía que en ningún lugar ni en ningún momento volvería a sentirse tan seguro y a gusto como en ese momento, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era un pensamiento bastante triste.

.

Claro que tuvieron que levantarse. Se levantaron y se fueron a clases, y ninguno volvió a tocar el tema cuando en el almuerzo se juntaron con el resto y se fueron a sus clases con Yukio.

Ya no tenían exámenes. Tampoco tenían que estudiar, ni juntarse con los demás. Ni siquiera Yukio tenía una misión esa noche. Y de todos modos, ambos volvieron juntos.

No fue incómodo, ni algo difícil de preguntar. Sólo se buscaron cuando terminaron las clases, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya volvían juntos a la habitación de Rin.

―Tienes que admitir que no te dejamos pasar frío. ―terció Rin, sonriendo.

―Entre despertar con tu cola en la boca y las patas de Kuro en la yugular, prefiero pasar frío.

―¡No es cierto!

―De acuerdo, la última parte no. Todo lo demás es cierto.

Rin estaba rojo otra vez. ¡¿En serio había despertado con su cola dentro de su boca?!

―Lo siento. ―susurró, abriendo al fin la puerta de su habitación y dejándolo pasar.

―Está bien. ―respondió Suguro.

En realidad, para él, seguían siendo amigos. Aunque sus interacciones fueran sumamente extrañas últimamente. Y Suguro no quería arruinarlo diciendo que estaba resignado a pasar por todo eso sólo por dormir con él. Eso no era algo que los amigos hacían.

―¿Y qué ocurrió con tu padre? ―preguntó Rin de pronto. ―¿Está bien?

Cierto. Durante la mañana, el hermano de Shima lo llamó por teléfono porque su padre quería hablar con él, y había olvidado contarle.

―Sí, está bien. Sólo quería hablar conmigo y saber si estábamos bien. ―también iba a ser raro lo que iba a decir, pero como fue lo que pasó, prefirió no emitirlo. ―También preguntó por ti.

―¿Si? ―le ponía feliz escuchar eso. Le caía bien el papá de Suguro.

―Le dije que estábamos bien ahora. Y dijo que fueras conmigo si alguna vez lo visitaba.

―Vamos, entonces.

Lo miró para comprobar si lo decía en serio, y su sonrisa se lo confirmó. Fue el turno de Suguro para sonrojarse.

El pensar en volver a casa sólo con Rin… definitivamente no era el tren de pensamientos que debería tener hacia un amigo, e hizo lo posible por desviar su mente hacia otra parte. Y obviamente Rin no ponía de su parte.

―Voy a cocinar algo para ti hoy. No está Yukio, ni Kuro, y debo dejar algo preparado para mañana. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Quiso golpearlo por ser tan… tan él.

Terminó sentado frente al mesón de la cocina, viendo cómo preparaba.

Le ofreció ayuda, pero no la aceptó.

Suguro pensó en todas las veces que pelearon durante el año, en todo el tiempo que perdieron y lo bien que lo pudieron haber pasado. Y se culpaba totalmente por eso.

Era parte de su carácter el no enfrentar las cosas de la forma directa, y por eso no lo recibió de buena manera los primeros días.

Claro que tenía sus razones para estar cansado y no poner atención a la clase. Tenia motivos suficientes para ocultarles su verdadera identidad, y de sólo pensar en todas las veces que discutió con él sin razones de peso le hacían querer golpearse a si mismo.

―Okumura.

―¿Hm?

Estaba de espaldas, y eso no hacía más fácil el poder hablar.

―Yo… lamentó haberme comportado como un idiota.

―¿Cuál vez?

―¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE-

―¡Lo siento! ―su risa era tan genuina que Suguro no pudo mantener su enojo. ―Lo sé. Lo siento.

Le costó más seguir luego de eso.

―En realidad, todas las veces. Lamento no haber confiado en ti.

Rin dejó lo que hacía y volteó a encararlo.

―No tenías que hacerlo.

―No, pero debía. Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho, pero en ese momento no sentía que te conocía. Y cuando nos revelaste que eras el hijo de Satán, y por fin el esquema estaba completo, no fui directo. Tenías mi apoyo y no te lo dije. Eso fue idiota.

Rin estaba serio escuchándolo. Suguro se preguntaba si había sonado tan mal como se escuchó a si mismo.

―Gracias. ―respondió, sonriendo, y volviendo a darse la vuelta. ―Pero no eres así. No tienes que decir esas cosas si son algo complicado para ti. Puedes demostrarlo, como ya lo has hecho antes. Estoy bien con eso.

En realidad, estaba más que bien con eso. Suguro fue la fuerza, la confianza y el apoyo que necesitaba para poder volver a controlar sus llamas. Sin él, las cosas no hubieran acabado como realmente lo hicieron. Y más que decirle que confiaba en él, lo que le dio fuerza a sus palabras fue que lo comprobó enseguida.

Aún le ponía los pelos de punta lo genial que se vio levantando el escudo y dejando todo en sus manos; incluso su vida.

Odiaba no haber sido sincero desde el principio, pero estaba feliz de que estuviera con él a pesar de todo. Estaba feliz de que Suguro siguiera a su lado.

Comieron, siguieron hablando de temas menos intensos para ambos, Rin separó comida para el día siguiente y volvieron a su cuarto.

Se quedaron jugando juegos de mesa el resto de la tarde, y cuando Yukio volvió, de malas pulgas porque quería dormir, ambos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que se levantaron del suelo para poder acostarse.

Ninguno preguntó, ni lo hablaron previamente. Y si Yukio lo notó, decidió ignorarlo también.

Ambos se acostaron juntos otra vez, como si ya fuera habitual. Y Rin lo buscó debajo de las sábanas una vez que se apagaron las luces, y Suguro lo envolvió con sus brazos para asegurarse de que no lo pateara mientras dormía.

Al menos eso se seguía repitiendo mentalmente.

.

La siguiente noche que Suguro pasó a su cuarto, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar libros. Apenas se dignó a llevar su bolso. Le dio igual si alguien notaba que no estaba.

―Te toca. ―lo apuró Rin.

―Hmm. ¿Lugar favorito?

Lo pensó por un rato, y acabó respondiendo algo que no sorprendió a Bon, pero que si lo conmovió.

―Aquí. ―fue todo lo que dijo. ―¿Cuál arete te hiciste primero?

―¡¿En serio ese tipo de cosas te importan?!

Se encogió de hombros. Era pésimo en ese tipo de juegos. Suguro quiso jugar a eso para "matar el tiempo", y aprender más sobre él. Pero al parecer, Rin no era de las personas con las que debías ir con rodeos para que te contaran algo.

De todos modos le apuntó su primera perforación en la oreja.

―Bien. ―no tenía idea del curso que tomarían las cosas ahora, pero iba a aceptar la responsabilidad. Y la culpa. ―¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Rin se acomodó en la cama, y estiró sus piernas hacia adelante para poder estirarse. Ahora sus piernas pasaban a cada lado de Bon, que estaba sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas aún. Frunció el ceño al verlo complicado con la pregunta.

Rin vio a Suguro verlo fijo y se puso nervioso. Era fácil para él decir lo primero que cruzara su cabeza, pero si no sabía qué era lo que esperaba Suguro, temía que su verdadera forma de pensar lo tomara por sorpresa.

Pensó en todo lo malo que vino por no ser honesto con ellos, en especial con él, y optó por confiar en él, aún si eso significaba perder lo que habían avanzado. Temía volver a estar solo hacia su destino, con todos en su contra y todas las miradas sobre él. Temía no volver a contar con ellos nunca más. Temía que su hermano decidiera que no confiaba en él. Y temía lastimarlos a todos si no lo dejaban sólo.

Y temía confesarlo.

―Yo… temo no ser suficiente para todos.

―¿Suficiente?

―No ser el arma que espera la orden, o el hermano que quiere Yukio, o que ustedes ya no me vean como su amigo.

―Okumura…

―Temo volver a perder el control y lastimarlos por estar cerca. No merecen pasar por eso. No creo que sea la forma en que debo devolverles todo lo que han hecho por mi. Estoy tan asustado de hacerles daño a los que más me importan, luego de lo difícil que fue pensar que ya no confiabas en mi, que-

―Nunca dejé de creer en ti.

―Eso…

―Me sentí mal porque no me veías de ese modo, y siento también que hayas sentido que estabas sólo. Fue mi culpa tambien.

―Pero no tienes que-

―Confío en ti porque quiero. No me debes nada. A ninguno de nosotros. Estamos contigo porque te conocemos, y no eres solamente el hijo de Satán. Eso no te define.

Quiso llorar. No tenía idea por qué se había puesto a hablar de más, pero Suguro acababa de decirle algo tan sentimental, que era tan poco usual en él, que lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

―Siempre sentí que había algo mal conmigo. Algo diferente, tal vez. Pero al compararme con otras personas, o con mi hermano, algo no estaba bien en mi. Y cuando lo supe, sentí que era eso lo que definía todo lo que era. ―sonrió nervioso al decirlo en voz alta. ―Sentía que era algo que no podía cambiar, pero de todas formas lo intenté. Y cada vez que me enojo, y siento aquel poder ponerse por encima de mi, siento que cada vez va a ser la última vez que voy a recordar lo que realmente pude sentir por mi mismo, y siento miedo. Y quiero encerrarme en una jaula que no me permita lastimar a nadie más, aunque acabe consumiéndome por completo.

Sonrió, porque sintió un alivio al decirlo, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

No estaba llorando. Sólo fue una lágrima que no pudo contener, al pensar en que tal vez, en algún momento, debería abandonar todo lo que amaba con el fin de protegerlos de él mismo.

Eso era precisamente lo que Suguro más valoraba de él. Para Bon, que siempre sintió que debía aparentar algo a los demás por ser juzgado sólo por el lugar del que venía, alguien que pasó por un peor escenario y se mantuvo siendo de esa forma era fascinante.

Rin podía llorar, reír, enojarse, pelear y discutir contra quien se pusiera en frente sin importar la imagen que se hicieran de él. Era genuino en cada una de sus emociones, y no temía demostrarlo.

―Siento cosas por ti. ―soltó.

Rin no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Y si lo dijo, ¿realmente se refería a lo que Rin pensaba?

―Cosas…

―¡No me hagas decirlo!

―¡¿Eh?! ¡No se a qué te refieres!

―¡Me gustas!

―¡¿Qué?! ―Rin no podía estar más confundido. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

―¡No te burles!

Oh, no.

―¡No lo hago! ¡Lo siento! En realidad yo-

Suguro se acercó hasta quedar casi sobre él, y Rin no pudo seguir articulando palabras. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Bon sabía que todo había acabado, y que ese momento era el fin o el principio de algo, algo que aún no sabía cómo definir.

―Pídeme que me detenga. ―le dijo Suguro, sin perder contacto visual. Quería comprobar de una vez por todas si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

―Espera, tal vez-

No pudo seguir. Los labios de Suguro se pronto estaban rozando los suyos, y cuando cerró los ojos, lo único que pudo sentir fueron sus labios, su respiración, su temperatura y su lengua.

Quería decirle que no sabía cuanto tiempo estarían solos, y que se detuviera. Pensaba en muchas cosas antes de besarlo; ahora sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía que te besaran.

Suguro se separó en busca de aire, y Rin notó que poco a poco se había ido hacia atrás, hasta quedar casi de espaldas. ¡¿Porqué no estaba siendo capaz de alejarse?!

Debería haberse alejado, haberlo empujado, o haberle pedido que se detuviera. Pero Suguro apoyó sus brazos a sus costados, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma rápida, dejando un beso sobre sus labios, luego en su mejilla, mentón, cuello, y fue en ese momento que un sonido extraño escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Sentía sus dientes morder su cuello suavemente, y el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo en esos momentos no era natural.

La respiración agitada contra su cuello acabaron por consumir por completo su juicio, y sus manos se dirigieron a su nuca, a entrelazar sus dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y rogar por que no se alejara nunca.

―Por favor. ―dijo en un suspiro.

Suguro se detuvo para verlo de frente. Tal vez creyó que eso había sido una señal para detenerse, cuando en realidad Rin lo dijo en el sentido contrario.

Fue él quien posó sus manos sobre su rostro para hacerlo acercarse a besarlo otra vez.

Suguro tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y besó la palma también, sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Bésame otra vez. ―Pidió.

Bon sonrió. No podía estar más feliz. Claramente obedeció.

Cuando se acomodaba para posicionarse entre las piernas de Rin, la puerta se abrió de pronto, provocando en ambos un infarto que los obligó a levantarse más que rápido.

Bon ni siquiera notó cuando Rin ya estaba de pie junto a la cama, y Yukio en la entrada cubriendo sus ojos y sonriendo.

Desde ahí, todo fueron gritos y más gritos de ambos, mientras Bon volvía a sentarse en la cama y los veía lo más tranquilo que podía estar ahora que lo ignoraban. De todos modos ya lo había comprobado.

―¡Debiste tocar la puerta!

―¡Debiste estar estudiando!

―¡No se supone que estarías aquí tarde!

―¡O durmiendo!

La pelea siguió por un rato, mientras Yukio fingía estar serio. No lo estaba logrando.

Cuando terminó de reir, le dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Y que, de hecho, ya lo sabía.

Ambos se miraron con duda. ¿Cómo lo sabía si no lo sabían ni ellos?

―No te sientas mal, pero hasta Kuro lo sabía. Por cierto, nunca te vi tan rojo en toda mi vida.

Claro que estaba rojo. Estaba acostado sólo con Suguro, y lo peor, él era quien estaba debajo.

¡¿Cómo se supone que volvería a mirarle la cara a su hermano menor?!

―¡Vete de aquí!

Yukio ahora si se rio, y volvió a salir del cuarto, mientras Rin seguía gritando cosas que no logró entender.

―¡Quise decirte que podía volver Yukio! ―le gritó esta vez a Suguro.

―¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sólo para seguir quejándose.

Bon disfrutaba bastante de la situación. Era divertido ver a Rin de esa forma, y más sabiendo que Yukio no le diría a nadie. Simplemente no era así. Además era la primera vez que lo veían de buen humor en mucho tiempo.

Se recostó en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos debajo de su cabeza, sonriendo.

―¿No quieres pedirme que vuelva a besarte?

Rin volteó ahora a verlo. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no salieron palabras. Sólo permitieron a Suguro pensar en lo lindo que lucían sus colmillos cuando hacía esa expresión.

―Eso no era lo que… ― iba a decir "no era lo que quise decir", pero era una tremenda mentira. ―¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?¡ Vete también.

―¿Ah si?

―Sí, vete.

Suguro se levantó rápido y caminó a la puerta, y obviamente Rin no esperaba que lo hiciera, porque lo alcanzó para abrazarlo por la cintura y volver a llevarlo hasta la cama. Bon no podía dejar de sonreír.

Volteó para poder besar su frente, y Rin empujó su rostro para alejarlo, sólo para mirarlo y volver a abrazarlo.

Rin no quería que pareciera que estaba esperando a que Suguro hiciera esas cosas, pero en seguida se arrepentía y volvía a quererlo cerca.

Yukio volvió a entrar. Ambos se separaron, pero no parecía interesado en ver lo que hacían.

―Mañana tengo que despertar temprano. ¿Pueden dormirse? También tienen clases mañana.

―¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―¿Sabes donde está Kuro?

―Estaba conmigo. Se quedó abajo.

Supuso que estaba comiendo, y la puerta había quedado abierta, así que no quiso buscarlo.

Yukio ya estaba acostado dándoles la espalda, y ambos se acostaron esta vez bajo las mantas, y enseguida Suguro puso su brazo para abrazarlo. Rin se apegó a él, y Suguro apoyó su mentón sobre su cabello.

―Lo que dijiste antes… ―empezó, susurrando. ―¿Eso de la jaula? Quiero que dejes de pensar en eso. Porque no voy a dejar que te metas ahí, ni que nadie te meta allí. Y si de todos modos lo haces, y no puedo evitarlo, entonces entraré contigo. Y me quedaré contigo hasta que decidas y estés listo para salir por tu cuenta. Pero no volverás a sentirte de ese modo.

Rin lo abrazó. No respondió, porque sus ojos ya estaban inundados en lágrimas, y si hablaba, se notaría en su voz temblorosa.

―No quiero que olvides que me tienes a mí.

―Ambos se van a ir ahora a la jaula si no se duermen. ―reclamó Yukio. ―Hay más habitaciones, ¿sabían?

Rin comenzó a reírse, y Bon también. Y sabía que Yukio también estaba riendo, dijera lo que dijera. Y se sintió feliz.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, hace un año, cómo se darían las cosas para todos ellos, no lo hubiera creído.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando de felicidad entre los brazos de Suguro, mientras su hermano los hacia callar desde la cama de al lado. Era tan absurdo que le daba risa. Y era tan cálido que le hacía sentir bien. Y ese pensamiento no era triste para nada.

* * *

 _Dame una noche de asilo, en tu regazo_  
 _Esta noche, por ejemplo, dejemos al mundo fuera_  
 _Abre tus brazos, ciérralos conmigo dentro_

* * *

 _N.A.: ¿Hay alguien de este fandom aún vivo? Como sea, perdón por esto. La canción es de Jorge Drexler y Mon Laferte uwu chau_

* * *

 ** _28/08/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
